


The Precipice

by Octopocalypse



Category: Misfits (TV 2009), South Park
Genre: Crack, Edging, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, One Shot, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octopocalypse/pseuds/Octopocalypse
Summary: A prompt from my rp account, I really love Kenny and Nathan's interactions haha so I indulged them in a little pron-Theres a precipice to everything. An edge. Toeing the line just before the spill. A rush of euphoria before one hits the pavement. Splat.
Relationships: nathan young/kenny mcormick
Kudos: 6





	The Precipice

Theres a precipice to everything. An edge. Toeing the line just before the spill. A rush of euphoria before one hits the pavement. S _plat_.

Theres a _hint_ of laughter in his sigh, lust glinting off mauve irises at the pressure, squeezing him just a touch tighter than the brunette’s throat was just seconds ago. Disappointment trickles down his front, commands his hands into unruly curls, pulling them back with an authority he didn’t possess.

Nathan had made it _abundantly_ clear his masculinity didn’t allow him to submit in these situations- and Ken has to wonder if its _heterosexuality_ suppressing his gag reflex with a cock in his mouth. Kenny doesn’t mind being _effeminate_ though and he could smell the appreciation as heavily as liquid courage on the other’s breath- He just hadn’t been expecting such _eager_ and adept head.

“ _I’m flattered, really, but I’m not taking a mouthful’o your special sauce.”_ Disgust is soon clouded by _mischief_ and Kenny feels his guts bunch and unsurprisingly his erection _twitch. “Unless you can hold out ‘till th’ end.”_ That’s just what he expects from Nathan- an ultimatum.

-/-/-

His entire weight plants him to the mattress, hips jerking in place at yet another loss and the grin engulfing Nathan’s face has him uncertain the torture would ever cease. Pressure in his arousal caused a dull throb throughout his nerves, a numbness settling over his limbs. The breaks were becoming more and more frequent as less and less stimulation brings him to the brink of an impossibly steep drop.

He watches with vague understanding as Nathan pours, spilling generous amounts of lube between the two of them. And he might have had the sense about him to insist that he would never last through actual _sex,_ if he weren’t so thoroughly smothered by the _sub space_.

“ _Eeasy– does it,”_ Nathan practically sing-songs, pressing between him. Ken offers little resistance, wrung of energy and all but _intoxicated_ with shocked nerves. The more Nathan fills him up, the more the pressure mounts, causing the blonde to mutter urgent prayers with every eased in inch.

Something _clicks_ into place, sends him reeling, fingers clawing up the brit’s arms and he _swears_ he’s cumming but the feeling only peaks, and peaks, and then plateaus. Spreads thin and melts into the regular heat of their bodies, until he’s able to peer down between them and see fingers locked around him. He wants to kick and scream, beat Nathan into having _some kind of god damn heart_ when he starts to move.

It’s more than he can take, it’s like the pornos always promised with tags of _fucked silly_ \- he was being churned into one of those slutty anime girls. His ahegao special edition was right around the corner, he’d just have to lift a _double peace sign_ to either side of his face to complete the look. He’s lucky Nathan is too caught up in his own pleasure to poke fun at his humiliation, throaty nonsense crawling between the various other lewd sounds they make. 

Just as tears threaten his composure- when the pleasant burn begins to ache, when every connection of hips against his backside has him choking out near _sobs_ , Nathan’s hand opens up. He’s so shocked her almost forgets what _comes_ next, a delayed response, spurred by an urgent grind into a tender button.

The fall feels eternal. His stomach stops riding his throat, learns to endure the drop, enjoy it even. There’s not a thought he can formulate, the best he can do is breathe. Every rise and drop of his chest a good sign he had somehow _survived_ the ordeal, and when Nathan collapses next to him, a _sogginess_ developing all around and under him, he can’t help but feel _okay_ and a little bit _pampered_. An unfamiliar feeling of _flattery_ coming over him- not that he expected Nate to be _bad_ in bed just- well… okay, mediocre at best.

“D’ya..” He was tempted to ask an _incriminating_ question but when he catches the other’s raptured expression theres an even bigger temptation to brush the hair back from his face and reconsider. “Wanna smoke..?”


End file.
